


The Hybrid and The Hybrid Witch

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Dopelgangers, Drama, Emma Parkinson is my OFC and no she isn't related to Pansy Parkinson, Emma hates Raven for reasons Raven doesn't even know, Emma is also a singer but doesn't have the musical talent that Raven has, Emma is jealous of Raven's talent, Emma is just a witch, Even Salvatore Boarding House, Eventual Hunter Jeremy, F/M, Gore, Humor, Hunter Alaric, Hunter Emma, Magically Powerful Raven, Original Vampires, Powerful Raven, Raven Tenshin is my OFC, Raven and Emma are cousins, Raven is a Vampire/Werewolf/Witch hybrid, Raven is a musical prodigy and the best singers the world have ever seen, Romance, Sexual Content, The main pairing in this story is between Raven and Klaus, The second main pairing in this story is between Elijah and Emma, There is death yes, There will be talent shows at Mystic High, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, lots of love, oh my!, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Raven and Emma are cousins, for years they haven't spoken to each other. Raven because she can't stand Emma. Emma because she hates Raven, even to go as far as to be jealous of Raven. What will happen when Raven comes to Mystic Falls, attends Mystic High, pretending to be a high school student? Can you just see the drama that is about to happen? Or the many fights and talent shows, challenges that Raven gladly accepts. What would happen if Raven fell in love with a certain original 1000 year old hybrid? Things are just about to get really interesting.





	1. Arriving in Mystic Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Emma and Alaric are already dating, as they are both teachers within Mystic High. Elena can't decide who she loves more, Damon or Stefan, but decides that she'll have them both. Bonnie dates Jeremy, Elena's younger brother, and Caroline dates Matt, Elena's ex boyfriend. Tyler continues on with his drug addict girlfriend Vikki, Matt's younger sister. Isobel... well she hardly matters as Alaric really wants nothing to do with her, after all she broke his heart, pretended to be dead when she wasn't...not really... and tried to help Katherine get the moonstone. A lot of people died yes, but it was worth the wait I suppose. Now remember all this already happened. So I don't have to write it in the chapters.

**Raven's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Years have passed since I talked to Emma, my dear cousin. In fact it had been near 30 years since we've talked. Or had a decent coversation. I knew all about the happenings that happened in Mystic Falls. The amount of people that died because of their stupidity to not listen to warnings wasn't my fault, as I was watching from a distance.

I knew about Isobel who had most likely attempted to get back with her ex-husband Alaric Saltzman. Isobel didn't fear anything or anyone, not since she became a vampire, thanks to Damon Salvatore. After all I pretended to be Isobel's friend just to get information on all the things I know now. 

The one people that Isobel would most likely ever fear, were the original vampires the Mikaelson's and of course me. I was a very terrifying woman, especially when I was angry. I was an original hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf, half witch. My mother was half werewolf half witch, making her a hybrid. And my father, the man I never knew growing up, was a vampire.

Mother never really talked about him much, and I was okay with that. I didn't mind not knowing about the M.I.A vampire father, since it seemed to be a subject that bothered my mother greatly. 

For some reason that I don't even know, Emma's hated me. I doubt she mentioned my name or that existed to the people she hanged around with all the time. I knew she was dating Alaric, the very man that Isobel used to be married to when she was human.

However when she died and became a vampire, her married status became single once more. When you die, your no longer married to the person you married as a human. And Isobel I could tell wasn't in the least bit bothered by that.

She had turned her emotions off the moment she became a vampire. So everything she does now, she doesn't feel guilty about it. She just looks like a slut to me, and I can't help but look at her with disgust.

She disgusted me, the way she dressed suggested 'slut' to me. I never showed my face to her, or let it be known that I followed everywhere she went. I know everything she did, or didn't do; and I knew of all the hearts she had broken over the years.

One heart breaking didn't mean anything to her. It was like a prize to be won with her. It made me angry that she'd do something like this, and think she wouldn't have it all bite her in the ass later. 

I didn't think of me following her to be stalking. I just needed to know everything that my 'friend' Isobel was doing. Some of things she did were boardering on the lines of illegal. Then there were the things that were illegal, yet she didn't care.

When Isobel went to Mystic Falls, in search of the moonstone, I knew it was time for me to step in. She was bound to get a lot of people killed, and not care about it. Yes I knew that she was Elena Gilbert's biological mother, and that John Gilbert was her biological father. 

They weren't too smart let me tell you. I could outsmart them if I felt like it. So I dressed in a black pencil skirt that hugged my hips and thighs beautifully showing off my curves. And a tight white blouse that hugged my upper curves, including my large DD breasts. I left the top buttons unbuttoned showing off some cleavage.

I didn't see my outfit as slutty, not like Isobel's low neck line mexi dress that had slits on the side that showed off her legs and stopped before her panties could be shown. Her cleavage on display much like my own, only I didn't show off too much skin like Isobel. I grabbed my files which I needed to enter Mystic High as a student.

Grabbing my black leather trench coat, my keys and my purse which I didn't bring with me too often, and left the apartment locking the door behind me.

Once on the first floor, I walked out the doors to my car. My car was expensive, it was a black lambourgini. I wouldn't stand for anything less, my alibi story would be that my parents were loaded with money, and gifted me this car on my birthday. When that couldn't be farther from the truth. My parents namely my mother since I didn't have my father, was poor. She could barely afford food to survive let alone afford her morgage on her house. 

I was the one that helped her with all the bills, the morgage, and bought her groceries to keep her alive for two months before I did it all over again.

Mother often complained that I was spending too much money on her. That she couldn't accept it. However I made her accept it, told her she was my mother, and I took care of her like she did me when I was growing up.

How my mother even could afford to keep me alive? Well up until I was 15 years old, the money left from my father finally run out. He didn't leave enough for us to survive until I was 18 which the money was supposed to stop. I found out why the money had stopped. Someone had killed him, and took all the money he had. Someone had robbed my father of his life, though he had an eternity to live, and took the money he worked hard to earn away from him. Which was supposed to go to me if he somehow died.

Someone stole the inheritance I would have gotten if one of my parents or both died. My father was a rich man, no doubt about that. He was a businessman and a successful one. Someone must of had a grudge on him and finally got their revenge. Not knowing that he had a kid, that the kid was supposed to get the money. So I did what I did best. I hunted them down, and killed every last one of them that killed my father.

I took the money they had stolen, amazingly they didn't spend a penny of it. I think they were too shocked that I came after them. Told them that my father's money was supposed to be mine. That it was rightfully mine, since they stole from my father, they stole from me. And I didn't appreciate that, not in the least.

I didn't like being stolen from. What was mine stayed mine, and I didn't like sharing unless I felt like it. When I returned to my mother, I gave her money to last her a year before I would come back again to give her more money.

It was like rent, only annually instead of monthly. I drove to Mystic Falls, the place I should have been in, in the first place. I had bought a beautiful spacious studio apartment, there was no way I was paying rent each month. I styled it with my designs, since I didn't approve of the human's decorating skills. Now it had dark blue walls with white lining. The furniture was black leather, the couch shaped in a L, then there was the chairs that were beside each end of the couch. In front of the couch attached to the wall was a 50" flat screen TV, beside it were the surround sound system. Two tall speakers on each end of the TV, and across the room from the TV was a fire place made of white marble. 

The curtains were dark blue to match the wall, and to not allow bright light to shine through. I didn't like being blinded each morning, I could walk into the sun at anytime, since I wasn't just a vampire. I didn't need those daylight rings. Not like all of the originals needed except Klaus. 

Klaus was a vampire/werewolf hybrid, he didn't need a daylight ring. Yes I've watched him as well over the years because I was curious. I've never met a hybrid like myself, and I was glad that Emma was just a witch. Emma wasn't lucky enough to inherit hybrid blood. It was sort of taboo for witches to have that. And so they placed a curse on Emma's family. Any child born in the Parkinson family never inherited the hybrid blood.

Maybe that was one reason why Emma hated me so much. Or it could be that I was a musical prodigy and she could only sing, which was her only talent. I could play all the instruments, and sing. But she couldn't.

Emma was a remarkable woman, powerful too. But not like me, no never like me. I was way more powerful. I was immortal as well, unlike Emma. Another thing to hate me for I guess.

In no time at all I arrived in Mystic Falls, passing the barrier outside of Mystic Falls kind of made me shiver. Not in fear, no. But in disgust. I hated Wiccan magic, the witches that pulled magic from nature disgusted me.

Wiccans were nature based witches, they had a male witch called a warlock. I knew all the terms of their people, and it disgusted me that they thought they were the only witches in the world. I was born with my magic, I had a magical core, but Emma she was born as one of those Wiccans. She didn't have her own magic, like I did. Another thing to hate me for.

I parked in front of my studio apartment, turning off the engine I got out of my car. I locked the doors to my car, and walked into the building. Ignoring the receptionist, who shouted at me when I ignored her. I hated humans, they disgusted me most of the time. Sometimes they were tolerable. But not this woman.

She insisted that I had to make an appointment or key if I lived here. I held back a growl in annoyance, turned to her swiftly on my heel, making her stop just as quickly. I pulled a key from my back pocket showing it to her. 

Her eyes widened, before nodding. "Sorry Ms. Tenshin," the woman apologized. 

I didn't care if she apologized or not. Her behaviour wasn't appreciated. And I'm sure she knows it too. 

I know people would hear my last name and think I was Japanese or something. No, my mother was Japanese, however I took after my father who was british. So I had his british accent. I didn't have the slit like asian eyes, but my father's ice blue almond eyes. 

I nodded my head not bothering to say anything, and walked away. I took the elevator up to my apartment on the top floor of the apartment building. I walked to the end of the hall, to the last door. Unlocking the door with a flick of my key card, I walked into the apartment. 

The door closing behind me then locking. I smiled, glad to be home. I put my purse on the kitchen counter, and my car keys into the ash tray. I didn't smoke, so that's why I used the ash tray for my keys.

I hung up my trench coat on the coat hanger, walked into the kitchen, and made myself a stiff drink. I needed one after all the shit I had to deal with before coming here. 

I downed my drink in one gulp, not at all bothered by the alcohol. I never got drunk anyway thanks to my werewolf side.

I sat down on the couch, sighing in comfort. Finally time to relax after all this time. I flicked the TV on, and put on some show I didn't know the name of. But it was interesting so I continued to watch it. It was about this girl who fell in love with a guy she wasn't supposed to. And she kept it hidden from her family, knowing they'd disown her if they found out.

Good thing I never experienced that, falling in love was a foreign concept. Something I never felt for myself. I knew how to love, I just didn't let myself experience it, knowing that with love came unimaginable pain. I didn't want to be put through that so I stayed single.

Heartbreak was something I didn't want to go through. And all the men I've met were never my type. I admit I loved the bad boy types, yet I wanted a bod boy who wasn't human. I hated humans, at least the ones who were weak and didn't stick up for themselves.

Tomorrow I'd go see the princible of Mystic High. Give her my files, and hopefully get accepted into Mystic High as a student. I was glad that I still looked like a teenager despite being 1000 years old. Yes I was as old as the originals. I knew many tricks to get out of any situation, and knew how to fight my way to the top and stay there. 

Pretending to be a student was going to be so fun. Especially if I can gather a lot of information on Elena, the Salvatore brothers, and Katherine, along with the originals. I knew about them, knew there names. But then again didn't know a whole lot about them. I wanted to know their end game. Wanted to get inside their heads and see what they think, how they act. Damon was volatile. Always acted before he thought about it, which more often then not ended in him or others getting hurt. He was dumb but he was smart at the same time. Stefan on the other hand was more intelligent then his brother, and knew how to pick his fights. And Elena the one they've set their sights on, and both loved. She was a whole new story all together, she was stupid, rash, but intelligent at the same time. She used to be the top female student, all straight A's. Then her parents died, such a tragic thing that was. She more often kept to herself. Even kept secrets. Such a big no no. She acted tough when she wasn't, put herself in danger when she didn't need to, and didn't follow the rules when they were set by Damon or Stefan. And she continuously didn't listen to her friends when they told her not to do things. She was stupid. And more often than not it wasn't a good thing. She was kind, compassionate, and somewhat vicious when things didn't go her way. 

Then there's Caroline, shallow as can be. Cared only about herself most days, and did things that got herself in dangerous situations, usually life threatening situations. Damon had forced her to drink his blood, when he dated her for a while. He compelled her to drink it, and compelled her to have sex with him. He was forcing her to be his temporary lover. It was sickening. Caroline had her moments I admit, and came around when you needed her most. 

Bonnie, the Wiccan witch that hung around them all the time, had a hard time trust her friends with her problems. If she had a problem, she would stay away from them until she figured it out herself. She was judgemental, and most of all hated vampires the most. That's the kind of witch personality I hated the most. Bonnie at times was not to be trusted, because she acted like she had bipolar disorder. Her emotions always changing.

Jeremy, the eventual hunter, Elena's younger brother, who dated the bennett witch. A drug addict, and hopelessly in love at one time with Vikki Donovan. Only now he loved Bonnie more than anything. He stopped taking drugs much to my relief, and cleaned himself up well. I liked him the most out of all of them. Oh and Stefan, as he was more tolerable then his brother Damon. Things were going to be so fun!

 


	2. Appointment With Mystic High's Princible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven goes into Mystic High to enroll herself as a student. Carrying her files with her, she kept on the look out for Emma, her cousin, not wanting to deal with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I'm finally feeling up to writing the second chapter. So here it is! Please enjoy!

**Raven's POV**

 

 

 

 

Getting out of my car, locking the doors behind me, hearing a high pitched beep, I walked towards the school. For all intents and purposes I intended to become a student of Mystic High. I know the moment that Emma found out I was here there would be all kinds of drama that I didn't need.

Looking left to right, I tried to find the front office, where I could hand my files. Normally I didn't hand such personal information, especially about me. I didn't like people knowing my full name, age, where I lived and so on. Call me paranoid of you want, I just didn't like it. 

Finally finding the front office after what felt like an hour, I walked into the office seeing someone at a desk. No doubt it was the secretary, she had long dark blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, green eyes that seemed a little plain, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a pink blouse, and a pink pencil skirt. I was disgusted with all the pink... like really?

I couldn't see her feet, but I assumed she also wore pink high heels. Eww....

"Excuse me I'm here to see the princible." I calmly said, trying to avoid all the pink if I looked at her directly.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked in a monotone voice. It sounded like she was bored out of her mind.

She most likely was bored, but I wasn't going to help her with that. I smirked.

"Yes." I replied, not really going into detail about the reasons I was there for. She didn't need to know.

"One moment," the woman said snappily, and I felt like slamming her against a wall, and choking the life out of her.

Holding back a sigh of annoyance, I looked at my watch, twenty minutes had passed since I entered this school. Now I had to wait even more? No I needed to see the princible and get this done as soon as possible. I wasn't the most patient of people around. 

Clenching my teeth tightly together, my jaw stiff and starting to get sore. I glared at the secretary, who hadn't even moved from her desk to check in with the princible.

"NOW!" I shouted making the secretary jump with fright. I inwardly grinned in amusement. But had a dark glare and scowl in place. No need in letting her know how amused I was at how scared she could get.

She jumped up from her desk and sped walked to the princible's office. She knocked on the door, hearing confirmation, she spoke a few words that I tuned out since I didn't want to listen to her voice. Make no mistake I would have listened in if I was interested enough on what was being said.

Moments later the secretary who's name I didn't bother knowing; came back to her desk.

"You may go into Mrs. Forbes's office now," the woman snapped, but it came out as a muttered snap. Thinking that I wouldn't hear her if she spoke louder.

I growled low in my throat, loud enough for her to hear. "You speak like that to me again, you and me will be having a little chat, and not the kind one either. You'll either be having the life choked out of you, or you'll have your blood drained from your body." I hissed lowly at her.

The woman's back stiffed, I could see she was really frightened and terrified now. This time I allowed a sinister grin form on my face at her scared expression. She was amusing.

I walked away from her, and into Mrs. Forbes's office. Behind a oak desk was a blonde haired woman, with stunning blue eyes. Her blonde hair only reached the middle of her neck, never any longer. It was kind of similar to a pixie hair cut but not. 

She wore a pale blue blouse, with a black pencil skirt, and black pumps. I could tell she was rather comfortable at her desk and didn't move when I walked in.

She didn't look up from her paperwork, not until I sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Mind telling me, why you scared the shit out of my secretary?" Mrs. Forbes demanded.

I smirked showing that I wasn't the least bit intimidated. You'd think at one point she was a sheriff. 

"Because she was pissing me off, and not doing what I asked of her." I replied with a simple shrug.

Mrs. Forbes laughed giving a smirk herself. "Impressive. Now tell me why your here?" 

"I'm here to enroll in your school. You see I wanted to finish my high school education." I told her.

Mrs. Forbes rolled her eyes with a smile. I raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she found so funny.

"You look older than a high school student, miss..." Mrs. Forbes said but didn't get to finish because she didn't know my name.

So I put the files on her desk. "Look at those." I said not telling her what she wanted to know.

Mrs. Forbes gave me an annoyed look before taking the files and looking through them.

"So Ms. Tenshin, it says here that you grauated three years ago, at a prestegious boarding school." Mrs. Forbes said with a scowl. 

I held back a laugh. Of course it did because I did graduated three years ago. I was trying to blend in with this town. Mrs. Forbes wasn't making it easy for me.

"That's because I did. But you see, I need to blend in with this town, because I don't want my cousin Emma to find out I'm here too soon. It would ruin the surprise. And since I look like a teenager just a little older than most teenagers, I would fit in just fine." I explained to Mrs. Forbes.

Mrs. Forbes sighed nodding her head. "Fine. I'll enroll you Ms. Tenshin. But I'll like to set some rules you need to follow." Mrs. Forbes began.

I nodded my head telling her I'd follow the rules, well I think I would anyway. If the rules were within reason of course.

"You are to dress reasonable at all times, no revealing clothes. No drugs on school grounds, no drinking on school grounds. No fights within school or during class. No insulting the teachers, no talking back to the teachers or to me. No scaring my secretary, I don't want her having a heart attack too soon. No tattoos, or too many piercings. No skipping classes. And always have three clubs or sports that you're involved in." Mrs. Forbes said to me as she counted off the rules.

I went over the rules in my head, and I wasn't pleased in the least bit. She put a dressing code on me? I could wear whatever I want. She put a no fighting rule, no drug rule and no drinking rule. She put a no talking back to teachers or to her. No tattoos? Hah! That's a laugh because under my clothes I have several tattoos. No piercings? Another laugh. I have plenty of piercings. My belly button was pierced, my nose was pierced, my ears had four piercings in them, my tongue was pierced, need I say more?

I wasn't okay with these rules. I was used to doing whatever I wanted. Why did I allow myself to enroll myself in high school? Are you kidding me? I just locked myself for several rules that I would not follow. You see I fight with anyone I want. I drink whenever I want. I talk back to teachers whenever I want. I wear piercings all the time whenever I want, these rules would not make me stop doing what I've always done. 

I didn't want to follow these rules, so I wouldn't. I smirked maliciously, glaring at Mrs. Forbes.

"You need to understand something Mrs. Forbes... those rules you've stated, I will not follow them. One because I have tattoos all over my body underneath my clothes. I have piercings as well, I dress myself however I want, whenever I want, I fight whoever I want, I talk back to whoever I want, when I want. So your rules might not apply to me. If you deny my enrollment because of this, we'll have problems Mrs. Forbes. I'm not sure you'll like what happens to you next if I'm denied." I said to Mrs. Forbes with a growl.

Mrs. Forbes looked at me with fear, her eyes wide, her jaw dropped, and she was pale. I found that I liked how Mrs. Forbes looked now. She was a pitiful human who thought rules were something to be followed. That's the kind of thinking you get from a sheriff. Princibles also made rules, but not that many rules. People still fight in the hallways, had tattoos, and piercings. 

Her rules were mute point. I saw people even doing drugs on the way into the school. They did drugs on school grounds, and Mrs. Forbes hasn't found out yet. If that's the case, she'd never find out.

"I will enroll you because I don't want to die by your hand Ms. Tenshin. So you can start school tomorrow if you'd like, or next week on Monday." Mrs. Forbes said with a gulp.

I nodded pleased with the results of my threat. She listened well, I could only hope for anyone else I came across.

"Don't tell Emma I'm here. She'll cause unimaginable drama if she was told." I said grinning.

Mrs. Forbes nodded not saying a word. With that, I left my files with Mrs. Forbes and walked out of the office. The secretary was still there; and she still looked scared, even more so when I walked out and she saw me.

I smirked as I walked passed her and out of the front office, and into the halls. I walked the halls, and was about to head out the entrance doors. When I felt like I was being stared at, and not in the good way. I didn't bother looking behind me, and kept walking.

Then a voice called out to me, that I knew all too well. "Where do you think you are going Raven?" 

I stopped in mid-step, but still didn't turn around. Emma wasn't the type of girl who I'd grant my full attention. I'd ignore her for the rest of her life if I had to. I loathed her, so much so that I'd pretend she didn't exist for the soul purpose of not having to deal with her shit.

"What do you want Emma?" I said coldly, still not turning around to face her.

"What are you doing here in my school Raven? And do tell, I hate secrets." Emma spat, I could feel her glare from where I stood.

Yet I was unphased by her weak glare, I've faced scarier things than her; and even those things didn't phase me.

"I had business with Mrs. Forbes. I have no need to tell you what that business was," I spat back, with a hiss.

"You are not welcome here!" Emma snapped, still glaring at me. This got old a long time ago. She didn't scare me and I know she knew that.

"And neither are you," I calmly said, I then turned my head to look at her over my shoulder. 

She looked the same as I remembered, same dark brown hair, same dark brown eyes, same pale skin. It ran in our family, that all of us had similar traits to tell us from other people. We weren't normal, not in the slightest. We've never been normal, as there was no such thing as normal. 

We all looked otherworldly, not human. Because we weren't, at least not my family. Emma was just a witch, not even that powerful. I felt the magic of a powerful witch once, and then I killed her. I had no motivation, no other reasons, other than getting rid of a nuisense who kept spouting what she believed at me. Trying to convince her beliefs on me, trying to get me to follow in her footsteps. Emily was a beautiful woman, caramel skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was a bennett witch, powerful in her own right. 

Emily didn't die in the fire like all the other witches from salem did. I had taken her into the forest, where no one could see her. We talked, we shared our opinions on what we thought of things, and then I got tired of her trying to convince me that her ways were right. Emily believed that vampires and werewolves were abominations, that they should all die horrible deaths. 

That is when I attacked. I was angry, because unknowingly, she was insulting me as well. I was half vampire half werewolf, and half witch. My views on how witches should act were not the same as Emily's views. I was not an abomination, I was a work of art, a creation that changed the world for the better.

Emily didn't see it coming, I had ripped her head off her body, then proceeded to rip the rest of her body into pieces. Then I buried her into the ground in the middle of the forest, hundreds of miles from where the salem witches were being burned.

No had known that is what happened, and all believed that Emily had been one of the witches burned in the salem witch hunt. Burned in Mystic Falls, yes. But never with the other witches. Because of that her soul was never able to haunt the place she was killed at. Because of that, Emily couldn't talk to her descendents.

"I belong here more than you do Raven. I'm a teacher," Emma taunted in her annoying voice.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Get to the point Emma!" I hissed.

"You need to leave here at once Raven. Your kind isn't wanted here!" Emma hissed back.

Hearing Emma hiss was like hearing a cat. Not that scary at all, in fact it made her look like an angry kitten.

When I hissed it was like a snake ready to strike. I in the years I've lived learned a new language, a lauguage I learned was called parseltongue, or snake language. So I decided to use it to see what Emma would think or act.

:: _My kind? Oh you pitiful human witch thing... you are the abomination not me. I'd never dream of being as ugly as you. You look like you've been born from Frankenstein._ :: I hissed narrowing my eyes at her.

Her jaw dropped, her eyes held a strong sense of confusion as if she hadn't an idea of what I just said.

"What did you just say to me?" Emma asked scowling.

"I said my kind? Oh you pitiful human witch thing... you are the abomination not me. I'd never dream of being as ugly as you. You look like you've been born from Frankenstein." I stated in a bored tone.

Emma gasped then growled at me. Her growl sounded like a poor attempt at a kitten trying to scare a lion. It just wasn't scary at all.

"I take it you've learned parseltongue. I've heard of it, but never heard of it being used in a conversation." Emma admitted.

"Good, because I won't use it often. Only when I'm insulting you." I retorted.

"Ha ha funny." Emma snarled, her lip curling up. Not amused in the least. I thought it was funny. So I smirked.

"Very funny indeed cousin," I grinned.

With that said I walked out of the school and to my car. I unlocked the doors and got into the driver's seat. Not looking back at the school I'd be attending tomorrow, I drove off back to my apartment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little short, and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't know what else to put. I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter. Until next time!


	3. New Student, Music Competitions, and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven starts her first day at Mystic High. The moment she arrives however Emma who happened to be the music teacher at Mystic High, demanded instead of asked to have a music competition. You either prepared a song, or played a instrument of some kind, or prepared a dance routine with your selection of music. But at the end of that competition Tyler and Jeremy get into a fight over something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought about writing this chapter tomorrow, but I needed a break from reading my current fanfic. So I'm gifting you this chapter, please enjoy.

**Raven's POV**

 

 

 

My confrontation with Emma yesterday had been enlightening. I admit that I enjoyed our little spat, no matter how I didn't want Emma to know I was there. I didn't want to have to deal with her shit, but of course you can never have want you want. Karma forbids it.

So here I am standing in front of my walk-in closet, rummaging through it looking for something to wear. My first day at school outfit had to be something everyone would remember. I pulled out a black form fitting tank top that said 'Know Thy Enemy, Know Thy Friend' in white bold letters, it had diamond shapes cut out on the sides and tied together on the sides before being stitched at the bottom to keep it in place.

After I put that on, I rummaged through my closet again. Minutes later I pulled out black skinny jeans that hugged my hips, thighs and ass to perfection. It had holes in the knees and the thighs, with an embroidered dragon done in silver thread on the left pant leg. I grabbed my studded belt, buckling that up, I then rummaged my closet one more time finding some black stilettos. Putting them on, I went to my vanity.

I looked myself in the mirror, taking in my blacker than night hair, ice blue eyes that had black rings around the pupil and iris, pale skin flawless as always, and plump pink pouty lips. My legs were never-ending, my curves were all in the right place, I was beautiful. But I never actually believed it. I always thought about my mother who I had killed before I ran off. I looked so much like my mother, and not a whole lot like my father. My werewolf gene was stronger than my vampire gene or my witch gene. 

A wise man once said 'You lose all your powers if you turned into a vampire' who had been a warlock. He warned many people who had been witches or warlocks who just wanted to change themselves. Once they became what they wanted to do, they lost their powers, and became full vampire or full werewolf. Never both. 

It had never succeed you know, a hybrid. Not before me or before Niklaus. I had been born the way I was, however Niklaus had been a werewolf. To activate the curse, he had to kill an innocent by accident or on purpose. But his mother Esther had backup plans, a failsafe if one should fail. She had turned all her children into vampires to keep them all together. However at the same time, she had placed a curse on him. To keep his werewolf dormant, never to manifest. Clever if you ask me.

So Niklaus didn't know the basics of this curse, but I did. I've studied this curse so many times, because my mother demanded that I knew every spell. She didn't want me to be defenseless, and neither did I.

I grabbed my leather jacket that had a white and blue dragon on the back, my keys, and my purse. I had my wallet in it, and I didn't want to leave that behind. 

I walked out of my apartment, locking the door behind me, and took the elevator down to the ground level floor.

I got into my car and drove off to school. Arriving at school in no time at all with time to still spare, I put my car into park, right beside a grey BMW and a red mustang (Let's just say Caroline has a mustang okay?).

I got out of my car, locked the doors behind me, my jacket was on, my purse over my shoulder, and my keys in my hand. I put my keys into my back pocket, went to the front office to get my schedule. I saw the secretary there that I scared the shit out of just standing at the counter. 

I grinned this was going to be good. I stepped up to the counter, cleared my throat. Her head whipped up so fast I was sure she would have gotten whiplash. 

Her eyes widened with fear when she saw me standing there. "Hello there." I said smirking.

"H-hello..." the woman muttered fearfully.

"I'm here to get my schedule," I told her motioning her to get it for me. I didn't want to compel her just yet.

She rummaged through papers, until she pulled one out and handed it to me. I looked it over seeing my name, my locker number and combination on the top right corner of the schedule. My first class was history, with Mr. Tanner.

I frowned, I hated history. I honestly didn't want to relive moments as you would in a history class. Sighing I walked away from the front counter, and off to find my locker. Finding it was easy enough, and the combination even easier. I unlocked my locker, putting my jacket, and my purse in, and grabbed what books I needed for history class.

I didn't know they automatically put class textbooks in students lockers the moment you enroll. So I was glad for that, as it made it so much easier on me. 

I walked off heading to my first class, when I came across a commotion happening in the middle of the hallway. There was a girl with blonde hair, named Megan Forbes. She was Caroline's cousin I believe. She stood next to... a Katerina Patrova look alike. Even from here I could tell they weren't the same person. This girl she was much too innocent looking, and she had straighter hair, lighter eyes that seemed so full of life, and tanner skin. It was easy to see she was still alive, were as Katerina you could tell she was vampire with how pale she was, and her hair curled to perfection, her eyes dark and nearly lifeless. 

She was the Patrova dopelganger, the nicer one that is. Katerina was the first dopelganger. And then on the other side of the hallway was none other than Stefan Salvatore, the younger Salvatore brother.

I wondered if Stefan knew I was here, he hadn't noticed my presence yet. I was amazed, but I followed them since I didn't really know where the history class was. Then I followed them into a room, and behind a desk I assumed that was Mr. Tanner.

"Excuse me?" I said loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Yes? And you are?" Mr. Tanner said rather rudely to me. I wanted to roll my eyes or kill him. The choices were rather hard.

"Raven Tenshin, I'm a new student," I replied calmly, my face void of emotion.

"You can sit down next to Elena Gilbert." Mr. Tanner snapped pointing at the Patrova look alike. 

I walked slowly towards the empty seat next to the girl. And sat down.

"Hi, I'm Elena," the girl Elena said.

"Raven." Was all I said to her.

She frowned not liking how rude I was being. I didn't care in the least what she thought of me.

"And I'm Caroline!" A high pitched voice said in a cheerful tone. I looked to my left seeing Caroline Forbes, Mrs. Forbes daughter. 

She must of felt the need to cut in, and add her name since she felt left out. 

"Ms. Forbes, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Tanner snapped.

I found that Mr. Tanner liked to snap a lot. And didn't like to be proven wrong. Which is what Stefan had done when he proved that Mr. Tanner didn't know a whole lot about the history of the founders. Or how many casualties there were. There were 27 casualties including 17 others. I knew all about this, but I tuned out as I hated history. And Mr. Tanner just made it all that much boring. (I'm not going to write exactly what was said in Mr. Tanner's class as I'm not a history buff. And I'm not that smart when it comes to history of any kind. So I'm going to skip it.)

History class was soon over, and I walked out of there as soon as I possibly could. My next class being music class. I walked following all the students with musical instruments with them. I walked into the room but felt like groaning when I saw who the teacher was. Emma Parkinson...

"Emma..." I coldly said as I glared at her just for standing in the room.

"Raven... please find a seat." Emma demanded pointing to the chairs.

Other students snickered, not really knowing how we knew each other, or what was really going on between us. And I didn't want them to know, so I was going to leave it at that. I sat down in a chair, beside some girl named Talia. I didn't care. I just wanted this class over with.

"Alright! Today we're going to have a music competition. Prepare a song, a dance routine or a song done only with your musical instrument. I'll call your name, and you will perform. Start preparing, I'll be at my desk." Emma said or more like ordered. 

The students groaned but did it anyway. I smirked, this was my comfort zone. There was nothing I couldn't do when it involved music. 

Finally Emma called my name, so I stood in front of the class. They all looked at me with expectant looks, and some looked at me with a 'she has no talent' look.

How wrong they were, they didn't even know me. 

I picked up a guitar, sat down on the edge of Emma's desk much to her dismay, and started to play. 

 

We could just go home right now

Or maybe we could stick around 

For just one more drink 

Oh yeah

 

Get another bottle out

Let's shoot the shit

Sit back down 

For just one more drink

Oh yeah

 

Here's to us

Here's to love

To all the times that we fucked up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few days

Have kicked my ass

So let's give em hell

Wish everybody well

Here's to us

Here's to us

 

Stuck it out this far together

Put our dreams through the shredder

Let's toast cause things got better

And everything could change like that

And all these years go by so fast

But nothing lasts forever

 

Here's to us

Here's to love

 

All the times we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few nights

Have kicked my ass

If they give ya hell

Tell them to go fuck themselves

Here's to us

Here's to us

 

Cause to all that we've kissed

And to all that we've missed

To the biggest mistakes that we

Just wouldn't drink

To us breaking up

Without us breaking down

To whatever comes our way

 

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times that we fucked up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few days

Have kicked my ass

So let's give em hell

Wish everybody well

 

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times that we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Cause the last few nights

Have kicked my ass

If they give ya hell

Tell them to go fuck themselves

Go fuck themselves

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to love

Here's to us

Here's to love

Here's to us

 

I finished singing, and every one clapped all except Emma who was now glaring at me. I smirked putting the guitar down beside my feet. 

I could tell that my beautiful voice pissed her off. She didn't like being bested at anything especially since she was the music teacher. So naturally she had to be better. Well that's what she thinks. She knows I've always been better.

Unknown to me, a man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes had watched me sing. He had awe and amusement in his eyes. Seen the smirk on my face and the pissed off scowl on Emma's face. But unknown to him, I knew he was there. Standing just outside the window, looking in, watching everything that went down. So obviously he knew that she hated me. Was pissed that I had upped one on her again. Like always.

Looking at the corner of my eye, I saw him standing there. I knew him to be Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid. Well second hybrid that is, because I was the first one. 

I looked away before he were to notice I saw him. I bowed to the class, then walked out. Just in time too, because the bell rang.

Classes flew by, more like a blur. It was boring, because I knew everything they were teaching me already. Why did I enroll myself in this school? They never teach anything new, it's always the same thing. 

Sighing, I walked to my car intending to get out of here. But seeing Klaus casually leaning on my car stopped me in my tracks. 

"What do you want?" I demanded but didn't move.

"To talk." Was all he said.

I nodded, and flashed into the driver's seat of my car, waiting for him to get in. He got in, and I drove off to my apartment.

Getting to my apartment in no time at all, I parked and got out. He followed behind me as I walked into the elevator, pressing a button. Getting to my door, I unlocked the door. I almost forgot about the barrier I put on the entrance, and smirked.

"Oh I forgot," I began teasingly smirking at Klaus. "Do come in." I said inviting him into my home.

He walked in with a teasing smirk of his own. He sat down on my couch, casually putting his feet on my table.

"So, mind telling me what a hybrid like yourself is doing in Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked me.

"And why should I tell you?" I asked making myself a drink.

"Because I happen to live here as well. I need to know everyone living here, make sure they are not a danger to anyone here." Klaus said giving his excuse.

"Oh please," I scowled, "You just want to know if I'm a danger to you and your siblings. You don't care about the people here Klaus," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You got me. That is what I want to know." Klaus admitted. He wasn't even going to ask how I knew his name.

"No. If I was a danger I'm sure you'd have known by now." I said with a shrug.

"So your a danger to this Emma woman?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I do hate my cousin," I snapped downing my drink. "I've always hated her. She causes so much problems for me." I admited.

"She's always trying to outbeat you in skills and talents isn't she?" Klaus asked amused.

I smirked, "You could say that. Ever since I humiliated her at her own party where she selected a talent show as one of the many events. I beat her, being titled as the best singer of the century. She didn't like that so she took it out on me, trying to beat me every chance she got." I told him rolling my eyes.

Klaus laughed, "I could see that. I'd like you to meet my family. They'd be thrilled that there is another hybrid other than myself." Klaus said grinning.

I grinned back, "I'd love to." I said to him.

With that we shared words, he told me what time to be there, and gave me a paper with his address on it. After that he left my apartment, I sat on my couch, and flopped onto my back. Tomorrow would be sure to be interesting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
